Entrelazados
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: "Tras esos pensamientos, se preguntaba qué hubiera ocurrido si Steve hubiera estado a su lado. Si él desapareció como los otros, y ya no tiene oportunidad de reparar sus errores."


Bueenas!~~ Lady explorando el mundo de Marvel. Este es un regalo para un wey que quiero a quien vamos a llamar niño L... No esperen eso es muy obvio, mejor Lucas (? Feliz cumpleaños mijo, estoy editando muy tarde no se que poner :v En fin. Aunque es un regalo todos estan invitados a leer. Si llegaron hasta acá no me abandonen por favor (?

Cosas que quiero decir: Solamente vi Infinity War y La era de Ultron (Y el soldado del invierno, pero esa no la contemos porque la vi por la mitad) así que las interacciones que les vi a estos chicos son prácticamente nulas, pero la imaginación y un par de fics orientan a las personas (?

En fin.

Querido Lucas, al escribir esto estoy muy triste. Esta historia ha sido denunciada por violación de derechos de autor y comprada _por el benévolo Marvel. Todos amamos a Marvel. Y a su glorioso MCU._

 _Con amor, niñita._

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 ** _Entrelazados_**

El planeta se había quedado en silencio una vez más, tras la ida de Thanos, y tras la desaparición de casi todo el equipo que estaba allí con él.

Sabía que estaba temblando. Sabía que ya no tenía uñas que morderse, ni pequeños pedacitos de piel en el labio para arrancar. Sabía que había pasado horas en la misma posición. Sabía que tenía que levantarse. Sabía que tenía que idear un plan.

¿Pero con qué motivo?

― No es mucho, pero servirá.

La voz de Nébula, aquella que había traicionado a su familia, lo hizo levantar la cabeza. Parecía que había ido a recoger cosas. No le prestó más que unos segundos antes de volver a bajar la cabeza.

― ¿No hay nadie esperando por ti, Iron Man?

No.

No había nadie esperando por él. Se había asegurado de ello. Se había asegurado de cortar lazos con aquellas personas que eran importantes.

― Seguramente haya alguien a quien quieras ver, al menos. ―insistió― Alguien que esté en la tierra.

Enseguida su cabeza comenzó a pasar imágenes de aquellas personas que tanto quería. Deseaba con su corazón que no hubieran corrido el mismo destino que la gente que había estado allí con él.

Deseaba que Steve estuviera bien.

Sin mirar a su acompañante, se levantó y tomó las piezas que tenían para trabajar. Las observaba mientras planos comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza. Tomaría tiempo. Seguramente mucho más de lo que quisiera.

Días, noches. Habían explotado al máximo todo el material que habían encontrado. Ir a la Tierra ya no parecía un concepto tan ajeno a la realidad.

―Debemos probarla para asegurarnos del funcionamiento del motor.

Agradecía su presencia. Sin ella, no habría logrado ni la mitad de las cosas necesarias para reparar una nave. No hablaban mucho, no lo necesitaban, pero se hacían compañía. Habían compartido pequeños fragmentos de sí, en intentos desesperados por no enloquecer. O quizás sólo era una forma en la que pasar el tiempo, aún no estaba seguro. Pero en los momentos en que no estaban ocupados ni con ganas de hablar, se dejaba llevar por sus fantasías.

Soñaba con esos momentos.

Cuando estaban juntos, cuando jugaban con las manos entrelazadas.

Cuando estaban entre amigos y no debían ocultarse de ojos curiosos.

Cuando tras un largo día de trabajo podían acostarse uno al lado del otro, y recordarse que eran reales.

Cuando estar juntos era posible.

Cuando no había nadie interponiéndose entre ellos.

Cuando aún no era el tercero en discordia.

Si Steve estaba bien, seguramente no lo querría a él a su lado. Había sido egoísta. Había estado dolido por su actitud y había dicho cosas hirientes. No se merecía su perdón.

 _―Por favor. ¿Quién quisiera tener aquí? No eres más que un egoísta. Deberías haber sido tú el que se desvaneciera. No él._

Le ardían los ojos. Sentía que se le secaba la garganta, que no podía respirar. Podía sentir que estaba a punto de repetir la comida, se estaba sofocando, necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba-

― ¿Estás bien?

Una pesadilla. Las tenía seguido. Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. No podía recordar con exactitud todos los sueños que había tenido, donde distintos escenarios dolorosos se repetían, una y otra vez. Donde pensaba lo que debería haber dicho y no lo hizo. Donde pensaba que debería haber actuado de forma distinta. Donde repasaba cada error que había cometido. Y al despertar, tras el breve alivio, no podía evitar preguntarse si tendría la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores.

Tras esos pensamientos, se preguntaba qué hubiera ocurrido si Steve hubiera estado a su lado. Si él desapareció como los otros, y ya no tiene oportunidad de reparar sus errores.

La herramienta se resbala de sus manos temblorosas al recordarlo.

Un poco más. Sólo necesita un poco más de tiempo.

-o-

Apenas el despertador sonaba, se levantaba. Cada día se hacía más difícil dormir en una cama que hacía tiempo estaba vacía. Al levantarse, faltaba el fuerte olor a café en su apartamento. Faltaba el olor a su champú. Faltaba el ruido de otra persona cepillándose los dientes. Faltaban tantas cosas.

Las noticias ya eran más normales. Más típicas. Lentamente la gente aceptaba lo inevitable. Que las personas se habían ido. Que sus hijos, sus parejas, padres, no volverían.

Aunque trabajaban en ello, nada aseguraba que el poder de las piedras los devolvería, ni hablar de que existiera un ser lo suficientemente fuerte para rivalizar a Thanos. Habían perdido a muchos en la batalla en Wakanda. Tras eso, en el universo se había instalado una paz que era asfixiante.

Las mañanas eran rutinarias. Despertar, levantarse, ducharse, y desayunar con las noticias como ruido de fondo.

interrumpiendo su café, sonó su teléfono marcando un mensaje de un número desconocido. Un mensaje al teléfono que sólo había mantenido para él. Antes de poder abrirlo, se escuchó como abrían la puerta.

Había soñado con un momento similar muchas veces. Con manos temblorosas lo tocó, y se abrazaron sin decir nada. Pareció ser un momento eterno. Siempre se imaginaba que cuando lo vería podría decirle todo lo que sentía, pero en ese instante no podía hacer más que sentirse abrumado, como la vez que despertó tras el hielo. Aunque no quería aceptarlo, en el fondo de su mente persistía aquella sensación de que todo se desvanecería, como en sus pesadillas. Que Tony no volvería.

―Espera, no te separes aún. Quiero... Quiero abrazarte un poco más y asegurarme de que eres real.

-o-

No podían saber que pasaría una vez que encontraran una forma de detener a Thanos. No podían saber si los otros volverían. No podían saber si ambos seguirían con vida al terminar todo.

Ambos tenían sus propias pesadillas, sus propios demonios a conquistar. Pero sería suficiente mientras estuvieran juntos, mientras pudieran entrelazar sus manos de esa forma, sentir el calor del otro, y jugar bajo las sábanas antes de empezar la mañana.

* * *

Eehh... Bueno, no sé en qué pelicula lo vi pero decian que el capitán américa no era nada sin una guerra, asi que me imaginé que sin nada que hacer simplemente caería en una rutina aun si no quisiera. Tampoco tiene la motivacion para. Eran pareja y despues de todos los eventos previos a Infinity War pues no se vieron más. No tengo mucho más que decir, más que Fc otra vez niño. Cate me arruinó quería ser la primera ya no tengo ganas de poner nada :vvvv

En fin.

¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Merezco review?

¡Hasta la próxima!~


End file.
